Corruption With Rage and Melancholy
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: One morning, a letter came from the ninth, saying that Tsuna is to be married. To Xanxus. Moving into the Varia mansion, will she be able to survive and make it to the alter, or will Xanxus kill her before she even has a chance? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This morning was anything that Tsuna hadn't expected. Rising up from her bed, her messy auburn hair all over the place as she climbed out of her warm blankets. Changing into her school outfit as she tiredly jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where chaos was at it's large.

"_Good morning.."_ The tenth stated past a yawn, going to her seat where her breakfast was delicatly placed on the table. Noticing that Reborn, Gokudera and her mother stayed silent, Tsuna became worried as she started to eat. _"H-hey..what's wrong?"_ She asked curiously, hating the silence besides the fact Ipin and Lambo were fighting. Again.

After a moment of silence, Reborn took a long sip from his coffee mug, raising his eyes to focus on the concerned female in front of him before he finally spoke up. "_A letter came from Lemitsu.."_

Tsuna blinked in curiousity, which seemed to grow and grow each minute the silence dragged on. Eventually, Reborn took out the folded piece of paper from his jacket, handing it over to the rather confused girl. Carefully, she began to read it.

_Although this is something I'd rather not talk about, whether it be from letter or even face to face..there's something important that must be taken care of._

_Tsunayoshi is to be married, by order of the ninth. _

The brunette simply read the letter, thinking it was just one big joke the ninth and her father was pulling on her as she placed the letter down, going back to eating, practically scarfing the meal down. "_So..whose the guy the ninth picked out?" _She spoke without care, really hoping this was all a joke.

Reborn looked at Gokudera, who only blushed and cursed under his breath, looking away stubbornly, while Nana simply went to support her daughter when the news finally hit her..but she didn't think it would matter that much. Taking a deep breath, the Arcobaleno spoke once again. ".._Xanxus. It was also requested that you must move into the Varia headquarters in Italy until the wedding."_

Hearing the babies words, Tsuna choked on her food. Gokudera quickly jumped out of his seat, helping the female by pounding on her back gently to help get oxygen back into her lungs; glaring at the Italian_. "I told you she wouldn't take it well!" _

Reborn just shrugged his shoulders, while everyone else tried to get the Mafia boss to breath again. When she had finally gotten air back into her struggling lungs, she gasped heavily; wanting to speak, but couldn't because her lungs required so much damn air at this point of time. Laying her head in her arms on the table, she felt tears come to her eyes as she continued to swallow huge gulps of air.

She knew it..her life was over. Xanxus was going to kill her. She just knew it. And moving in with him and the other psychopaths of the Varia? The Ninth was trying to put her into an early grave.

o.o.o.o

**HULO THAIR :D.**

**Needed a break from Hetalia, and since I've been getting back into KHR, I've decided to throw this random Fem!Tsuna/Xanxus crap at you all! :D.**

**OH! and don't worry, I am in the process of making new chapters for the other stories I have, with luck, they might be finished by Sunday or Monday. Fingers crossed ;;n;;**

**READ AND REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna felt her heart stop and her blood turn cold when she found herself in front of the door of the Varia headquarters. Holding her suitcase handle tight in her hands, she didn't know if it was alright to knock, since she could hear all the commotion going on from the inside.

Trying to calm down, the tenth tried to remember Reborn's last talk with her before she left Japan;

"_Stop being such a child about it.."_ He spoke in an apathetic tone while he watched the Mafia boss pack her clothing and other personal belongings.

"_I can't help it, Reborn..I can't get married. I'm only sixteen! God knows how old Xanxus is.."_

_"Twenty-six." _Tsuna sighed in irritation. Of course he would be ten years older than herself. Folding her clothes neatly into her suitcase, Reborn could tell that she was still upset and placed one of his small hands on her forearm. Auburn eyes quickly left the articles of clothing to stare at her mentor."_You have nothing to worry about. We might be apart for a little while, but that doesn't mean the Vongola is broken. It's stronger when apart." _

Tsuna blinked at his words, but a smile managed to form on the brunette's lips. In a way, he was right about their family becoming stronger while they were apart. They were one. So, it didn't matter if Tsuna was going to be away for a little while, they would manage without her-they would have each other, but it didn't stitch up the hole in Tsuna's heart from leaving her family behind.

Tsuna's train of thought was ruined when she heard the door being thrown open. Auburn eyes snapped up to look in the face of the Rain Guardian. "_VOIII why the fuck are you here, brat?!" _

Whimpering, the Vongola Boss shrunk back, before she even had a chance to reply, Squalo was quickly pushed aside, so the girl was met face to face with the Prince himself-well, more like face to _bangs_ with him. "_Ushishi~looks like we got a little Princess at our doorstep!"_

Tsuna felt even more awkward when she felt the rest of the Varia-excluding the one man she was suppose to be seeing with their eyes on her when she walked inside of the base. Automatically, Lusuria took her bags, and with a great big grin, he looked at her, pointing up the stairs. "_His office is just down the hall up on the second floor. You can't miss it, dear~"_ And with that, the now awkward feeling boss left the subordinates to their own devices.

Jogging up the stairs, she tried to remember what the Sun Guardian had told her, looking both ways down the hall, she caught the scent of a musky odor.._Whiskey..?_ She thought questionably. She knew Xanxus had a thing for alcohol..but then again, from what she knew, he could be piss drunk by now. Gulping, she cautiously walked down the hallway in the direction the sour scent came from. When she came to a stop at a large hand crafted door, she didn't know if she should knock before entering..or just walk inside. If Xanxus was drunk..it wouldn't have mattered. With a shaky hand, she reached for the golden door knob..only to have a wrath flame zoom right past her right ear, knicking a few strands of her messy brown hair.

"_What do you want, trash?"_ Alright, clearly, he wasn't drunk if he was still able to put Tsuna in an almost critical condition. Chewing harshly on her lower lip, she slowly entered the room, only to see Xanxus behind a large desk, holding a glass filled with the brownish-red elixir. Tsuna stared at the floor, not wishing to meet his harsh, tormenting gaze.

"_U-uh..well, have you gotten the letter yet..?"_ A rather stupid question, but then again, she had to know.

Xanxus said nothing for a while, taking occasional sips from his glass, glaring at the smaller woman in front of him. Finding it annoying how she never looked directly at him. "_Look at me if you're going to talk, trash..and yes, I did."_

Automatically, Tsuna's eyes shot up from the elegant carpet floor to stare at the Wrath Guardian. Feeling fear run through her veins, but refused to allow that fear to seep in. "_I-I see..Well..it can't be that bad, right? I mean..we could make it work if you're willing to-" _Her words, however, were cut off when her vision became black. All Tsuna really remembers, is having a blunt glass object thrown at her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Do you think she's alright..?" _Lussuria's worried voice sang in the room, constantly checking in on the Vongola boss to see if she had woken. Earlier, he had gone and picked at each little piece of glass that was embedded into her pale skin, making a rather nasty gash in her forehead.

_"Ushihi..I say we cut her open and find out!"_ The Prince responded, sitting in a chair not so far away from the bed Tsuna was laying on, twirling a knife in his hand with a wicked smile on his face.

_"Senpai..I don't think that'd do anything but kill her.."_ A mono-tone feminine voice rang in Tsuna's ear, she shifted in her comatose state, but hadn't opened her eyes, the newest addition to the Assassination Squad simply looked at her just as he always did..boringly. She could feel the pain pulsating in her wound, which had been tended too, carefully stitched and wrapped to prevent infection. For someone who was fierce in battle if need be and probably the gayest assassin in the world, Lussuria was a very caring, loving man who just loved to help people if the time called for it. And this time, it did. Only because Tsuna had a glass thrown at her head.

Belphegor shrugged, not really caring if he'd kill the girl or not, since Xanxus obviously didn't want her. In face, **none** of them-except Lussuria, wanted the female in their presence. It felt.._awkward._ To say the least.

"_Well, I suppose we might as well let her rest. She'll wake up when she's ready too.."_ The flamboyant man said in a sorrowfull tone, calling out the other two members after him while he waited out in the hallway. Taking one last look at the sleeping child, wrapped up in the blankets before he shut off the lights, closing the door after them while they made their way downstairs to join the others.

Just as the door had shut, Tsuna shifted in her covers, letting out a small groan of pain when she had applied pressure from her pillow onto her injured forehead. Opening her tired hazel eyes, the Mafia boss let out a small yawn, sitting up. Noticing that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as she had earlier that day, she was wearing her nightgown..She supposed Lussuria had changed her while she was asleep to avoid getting her clothes ruined. She didn't mind, but still, it must have been weird to Lussuria if he had to change her clothing, plus, if Tsuna had been awake, she would have done it herself. But she couldn't have since she was obviously knocked out. Twitching at the sour smell that surrounded her, she took a long strand of her chestnut brown hair and placed it just under her nose, taking in a deep drag. Of course, her hair had smelt of whiskey; which was in the glass that Xanxus had thrown at her just as her world became dark. Automatically dropping the strand, she got up from her bed, going over to her dresser where hung a large mirror in front of it, examining herself.

She didn't look too bad, just a bunch of bandages covering her head, but nothing too serious. She still looked like herself, so she was glad for that. Hoping not to run into Xanxus anytime soon, because she didn't want to end up worse, or even _**dead**_ for that matter. Sighing heavily, she opened one of the drawers to her dresser, noticing that her clothes had already been properly folded and placed. A small smile formed on her lips, guessing Lussuria had also done the liberty of unpacking for her while she was asleep. Although it was nice of him, she felt guilty for doing such a thing. She should have done it herself, but she was greatful, at least. Taking a fresh set of clothes and went to the closet to grab a towel, she made her way to the other side of the room to the bathroom and went inside.

It was an elegant bathroom. Marble floors that shone like the new born sun, a black garnet sink with a large folded in mirror, able to hold anything that Tsuna might need..which she would need eventually. Looking over to the shower, a large glass sliding door and inside, a shower head hung on the wall besides the door and a large porcelain bathtub..large enough to hold up to five people. Not that she would ever need it, but whatever. Setting her towel on the hanger that was stuck to the white tiled walls and slid the shower door open. Reaching over to grab hold of the moen valve, turning it counterclock wise to the right to turn it on as hot water managed to seep through, covering the glass with steam. Breathing in the steam, feeling more at ease as she stripped herself of her clothing and the bandages before stepped in, being careful not to slip on the floor of the bathtub. Letting the hot water engulf her small frame, she just stood there under the gist of it, allowing the burning liquid to run over the stitches, but she didn't dare scream out in pain.

Reaching over, she grabbed hold of her shampoo, massaging it through her brown locks with delicate care. Knowing very well if soap got into the wound, which it did, it stung like hell. Doing her best to eleminate the horrid scent of alcohol, which seemed to work, because she could only smell the sweet scent of green apples. Rinsing out the suds, she quickly changed to conditoner, massaging that through her hair before rinsing it out, running her small fingers through the locks to quicken the action. Finished with her hair, she got a washcloth and dampened it, pouring her body wash and massaged it in to get a lather before she started to wash at her body, enjoying the silky clean feeling she got from it. Rinsing her body off, she turned off the hot water, opening the door of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it tightly around her body and stepped out. Almost slipping on the marble floors, not really looking forward to making a new injury for herself as she made her way out of the bathroom and into her own room.

Drying her body off with the towel, she started to put on her clothes, finding it difficult to put a pair of pants on wet skin, so she just settled on a skirt that tickled her upper thigh and a loose fitting baby blue tanktop. Using the towel to dry off her hair, she put it up in a messy pony tail. Feeling much better, she tossed her old clothes and the towel into the laundry basket and left the safty of her bedroom and down the stairs. Noticing that almost all of the members (excluding Lussuria and Xanxus,) where in the living room, watching something stupid on the television. Guessing Xanxus was doing paper work in his room, she thought it best **not** to go back and pay him a visit if she wanted to keep her sanity. Guessing the Sun-Guardian was in the kitchen, she silently made her way down the hall and into the kitchen, just as she suspected, there he was, preparing dinner for everyone.

"_Lussuria, is it alright if I come in..?"_ She asked shyly out of consideration. She knew that some people absolutly hated having other people in the kitchen while they're cooking..but Tsuna didn't really want to be around the other members of the Varia, and plus, she had some questions and she believed Lussuria had the answers. Or at least, she hoped.

Stopping what he was doing, the man turned around at hearing the rather feminine voice ring out to him. Smiling, he beckened her in. "_Hello Tsu-chan~you can come in! I won't hurt you!" _Tsuna felt reassured as she walked into the kitchen, jumping up on the counter not too far away from the Sun-Guardian. Lussuria washed his hands from handling the cooked meat as he made his way over to the Mafia boss, brushing her bangs away to see the gash that was just so previously stitched closed. "_How do you feel..?"_

Tsuna winced when she felt her bangs being brushed aside, feeling the added pressure onto his forehead but shrugged. "_Better than I did yesterday, I guess.."_

Lussuria kept his smile, placing the girl's bangs where they were as he leaned against the counter, staring out into space. "_..I guess you're wondering why the Ninth set this up, right?"_

Saying nothing, but she mentally agreed and Lussuria noticed this, and his smile faulted. "_It's because he doesn't want the Vongola broken up because Xanxus can't get over the fact he was defeated by a woman."_

"_..That's it? He only set us up for marriage to keep the bond together?" _Speaking in total shock. God, the Ninth was really a dick sometimes.

Shaking his head, he continued. "_Not just that..Mafia bosses are often married off by their predecestors, so the Ninth thought it best to keep the line going by marrying you to Xanxus. Besides, you didn't have anyone in mind to marry, right Tsu..?"_

Tsuna felt her face flush when she heard his words. Sure, he wanted to marry Yamamotto's brother, but now that dream was so far gone, there was no point in even speaking about it now. Okay, maybe she had a crush on Gokudera, but Xanxus never crossed her mind as a possible husband. "_..Not really, but I just can't marry Xanxus. We're too different.."_

Shrugging his shoulders, Lussuria said nothing more. Getting an idea, he picked up the plate that was made for Xanxus, of course, it was lamb and some other things and handed it to Tsuna. The girl blinked and took the plate and Lussuria picked her up and gently placed her on the floor, being careful not to cover her clothing in food. "_Give him a chance, you just need time to get to know each other first.." _Tsuna didn't get a chance to comprehend his words as she was shooed out of the kitchen and sent up stairs to Xanxus' room. On the way there..Lussuria's words were engraved in her mind. How were they possibly going to get to know each other if they hated each other's guts..? Well, then again, you never really know. Sighing, she felt a burst of confidence as she walked down the hallway and was standing in front of Xanxus' work room door.

Carefully, she reached over to knock on it, her voice gentle and whisper-like. "_Xanxus..dinner."_

And with that, she went inside of the lion's den.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I could say I should have gotten this in a LOT sooner..but procrastination at its' best~! Mainly, this is my day; go to school, stay after for some days, sleep, eat and sleep again. :D. I need a life. Hurr**

**Oh and re-reading my chapters, I think I've spelt some names wrong, since I haven't seen the series in a while, but I will end up fixing them soon or whenever I stop being lazy :3**

**Loving the feedback, keep it up and tell me some idears you guys have for future chapters!**

**Enjoy another chapter of Xanxus abuse! **

**o.o.o.o**

Personally, Tsuna didn't know what she was thinking when she stepped into the lion's den. Maybe it could have been the fact she wanted to make things work between her and Xanxus..but who was she kidding? It wasn't going to work out. With the Assassination Squad's leader being an unstable, angry asshole, she didn't see the point in making anything work at all.

But she knew that she had to try.

Setting the plate on his desk, the boss simply glared at the female before he started to eat. However, the smile on Tsuna's face didn't last long before the plate came crashing into her face. Tsuna didn't move nor flinch as the glass connected with her face and eventually fell off, crashing onto the carpeted floor. Now, all covered in meat sauce and whatever the hell was left on the plate covered the front of Tsuna's body. Feeling rage bubble within her blood, she tried to mentally calm herself down..but it didn't work all too well.

_"What the hell was that for?!" _She shouted, obviously not impressed with his sudden out-break and throwing his food on her, not even realizing that her nose was bleeding and her lower lip was split open. Xanxus, however, said nothing but simply stared at her. Slowly, a saddistic smile crossed his lips, boredly playing with one of his guns.

"_It wasn't the meat I wanted.."_ Tsuna felt one of her eyebrows twitch at his words. She believed that she could give him a chance and try to work things out..well, obviously not! Groaning in irritation, she stormed out, slamming the door as hard as she could, so that the entire room was shaking and made the way back to her bedroom..only to be stopped by Lussuria. A concerned look on his face as he stared at her, noticing she was both covered in blood (again), and in the food that was given to their boss.

"_I take that it didn't go so well..?" _ Interlocking his fingers together, holding his hands together in an almost sympathetic way. Tsuna simply scoffed and nodded her head, doing her darndest not to start crying. Lussuria, noticing this, sighed and led her into a bathroom. Setting her up on the counter, he begun to wipe away any food or blood from her face. Occasionally, Tsuna flinched from the water damped wash-cloth, since her nose and lip both stung more than her forehead had since previous hours.

Once her face was clean, the Sun Guardian got a cotton ball, lacing it with disenfectant and gently dabbed her nose and lower lip to avoid being infected. It stung, but Tsuna didn't seem to care while she let him finish, never bringing her eyes up from the tiled floor below her.

When he was done, he threw the blood soaked cotton into the bin and stared at the female, trying to at least cheer her up. "_C'mon, love..at least you tried.."_

_"Apparently, trying isn't good enough. I don't know what to do..I want to go home." _Finally, the Mafia boss broke down, starting to cry. Lussuria, taking note of this, wrapped his arms around her small body, trying to bring comfort to her. However, the more comfort given, the more Tsuna craved to go home to her family. It didn't matter how hard Tsuna was to try..it wasn't going to change Xanxus or his snobby, cocky and obnoxious attitude. None of it was going to change, and everyone knew that.

Still, Lussuria was going to try. "_You never know, maybe it'll get better in a few days..You'll see." _Picking the girls face in his hands, he gently brushed the tears from her eyes, Tsuna smiled at that, but that smile didn't last too long as she gently pushed his hands away, rubbing at her eyes with her arm and jumped off the counter, going to her own bedroom and locked the door.

Sitting on her bed, still in her ruined clothing, Tsuna didn't know what was keeping her from leaving. Maybe she actually believed that things would get better and Xanxus would change..but that was stupid, he wasn't going to change. Hell, _she_ wasn't going to change _him_ because of a stupid arrangement for the two of them. Why was it always her stuck in these stupid situations? God, sometimes she just wished that the blood-line would skip her and choose another boss for the Mafia, that way she wouldn't be looped into this mess.

Making a decision, she hastily packed her things and gave a call to Reborn and her mother, saying she was coming home. And then, while everyone else was off doing their own things, she left. The only one that really noticed was Lussuria.

Containing his own anger, the Sun Guardian stalked up to Xanxus' work room, seeing the plate shattered and various foot particles scattered all over the floor, while the personification of Wrath himself was sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork. He noticed that Lussuria was there, but he said nothing, as if he were pretending he wasn't there.

After a few moments of a pregnant silence, he finally spoke up. "_Are you just going to let her leave..?"_

Xanxus said nothing for a while, but then flipped the page and made a small grunting sound as a responce. "_It's not my fault she decided to leave. It was entirely hers."_

Trying to keep calm, Lussuria stalked closer, staring out the window, as if he could still see her small frame out in the darkness. "_You know..she did try to make things work with you."_

Sighing heavily, Xanxus threw the paperwork away from him, knowing too god damned well that he wasn't going to be able to get it done with the gay lord all up his ass. "_I don't care what the trash did. You know it wasn't going to work."_

Well, that seemed to snap something within the constantly joyful man. Snapping around, he leaned closer to Xanxus, but not close enough to be in the danger zone-but it was already too late for that the second he stepped into the room. "_At least __**she**__ was trying to make something work. __**She**__ was the only one putting commitment into this whole arrangement. __**You**__ just need to take the leap and realize that you just threw away something so pure and beautiful."_ Xanxus remained emotionless at his words, simply watching Lussuria leave. Sighing, the Mafia boss simply looked out the window, too dark to see anything, but that didn't matter. If it would get everyone off his ass about the whole god damned arrangement thing, he might as well get her back before the Ninth started shit with him again.

But..did Xanxus even love her? He doubted it, after all, he was only keeping her around so that everyone would leave him alone. However, he didn't know how the stupid girl felt..and frankly, he didn't care. So why was he even asking himself those stupid questions? Sighing, he got out of his seat and made his way to the door, deciding to go for a "walk", but knew exactly where he was going; the Italian Airport.


	5. Chapter 5

The Italian airports were seemingly always crowded as Tsuna, with her single bag and ill tempered physique ordered a one ticket back to Namimori, from there, she could just walk back to her house. With the ticket tendant telling her that there won't be a plane leaving for Japan for another hour or so, but the Mafia boss simply nodded her head once, taking the ticket and made her way to a row of seats and plopped down into the chair.

All the while, she couldn't help but a few tears to leak into her auburn eyes, quickly rubbing them away from her eyes, making sure that no one noticed that she was crying and sniffled. ".._Tch, who would want to marry that ass, anyway? Everyone knows arranged marriages are old school.."_ She whimpered, sliding down in the seat so her back was completely pressed against the cushion of the chair.

Meanwhile, Xanxus found that chasing after some brat girl was a complete waste of his time. No wonder he didn't like getting together with women, they were too much of a pain in his ass. Pulling the car into the parking lot and angrily stormed out, slamming the door shut with so much force, it would have broken the window as he made his way into the building. Just as it always was, crowded and an even bigger pain of his ass. Running a hand through his hair, he began to search for the brunette.

Eventually, the call came for Japan to board planes, and Tsuna got up from her seat, gathering her stuff and made her way in the crowd to the exit where the plane would be boarded. Xanxus managed to catch sight of her just in time as she held up her ticket to be checked out, he stepped in and grabbed the piece of paper from the brunette's small hands, ripping it. "_She won't be boarding the plane."_

Sudden fear sank into the woman's and Tsuna's backbones at the cold words that were spoken, Xanxus glared daggers at the Mafia boss and grabbed hold of her small wrist, tugging her not too gently outside. With all her might, which was practically nothing compared to Xanxus as she struggled, but he successfully managed to get her outside into the busy parking lot and practically threw her to the car, almost making her lose her balance. "_Get in."_

For a moment, Tsuna didn't want to get into the car, wondering how fast he could run if she so desired too, but didn't and stayed put, biting down on her lower lip, she got to the passanger's side and climbed in, closing the door behind her.

All that time, they sat in a pregnant silence, never bothering to turn on the car as Xanxus glared at people who passed by through the windowshield and gripped the steering wheel tightly under his well developed hands. "_..You're such a pain in my ass." _He said, his voice gruff, breaking the silence completely.

Tsuna, feeling offended, kept her hand tight on the handle of the inside door, ready to get the hell out if she ever needed too and turned back to the obviously pissed lion tamer. "_Well, I"M sorry that this isn't what you wanted! Well, you know what? I didn't want this either! Instead of coming to get me, you should have just let me get on the damn plane and I would be out of your life! Do you honestly think that I'm going through with this because I WANT too? God, you're such a pri-"_ All forms of her yelling seemed to be swallowed when she felt something wet, smooth and surprisingly warm press against her lips. It took Tsuna a minute to realise that Xanxus had kissed her!

Unlike his normal attitude and his hatred for everything, the kiss was surprisingly slow and gentle, the complete opposite of how he normally is, making Tsuna melt into the kiss and found herself kissing back. Whether or not it was willing or not, she didn't care and just swallowed in what was currently happening. All she wanted right now was for this moment never to finish.

Eventually, Xanxus pulled away, almost laughing at the look that rested on the smaller girl's face and held onto her chin. "_..Do girls always talk this much, or is it just you?"_ Just like that, his sweet attitude was completely gone, his asshole demeanor seeping back through and didn't even wait for an answer and pulled away, starting the engine and drove out of the airport parking lot, starting on the drive back home. As if he forgot about the one sweet moment they shared as Tsuna simply watched the landscape change as they continued to drive off, her hand resting on the edge of her seat, her fingers twitching just slightly, as if she wanted him to hold her hand, but very well knew that wasn't going to happen.

When they got home, Xanxus unlocked the car door to let Tsuna get out of the car and like that, he was gone and back inside. Outside, Tsuna stood, confused of what the hell just happened. First, he's being all sweet and then he's back to his normal self..Oh god, and he thought girls were confusing. Eventually, she too went back inside, only to be greated by Lussuria.

"_Welcome home, dear."_ Simply nodding her head, she walked past him and started to climb up the stairs, only to be bothered one more time by the flamboyant man. "_Did something 'interesting' happen at the airport..?"_

Tsuna silently smirked to herself, turning her head to look at Lussuria, ignoring the butterfly blush that crossed her pale cheeks. "_Oh, yeah. Something interesting, alright."_ And with that, walked down the hall into her own bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

Sitting on her bed, she was confused. Did Xanxus only want her to stay because it would make the Ninth happy..? Or did he really, really love her? Damn, now that she thinks of it, that kiss must have meant something..but what, really?

Meanwhile, Xanxus sat in his desk, doing some paperwork as a knock came at the door, he grunted and allowed them inside. Lussuria stepped in, confusion masked his usual cheery face as he walked over to the large desk that the Vongolia Assassin Squad leader sat at. "_So, what happened at the airport..?"_

Xanxus said nothing for a while, continuing to do his own work in a peaceful silence, trying to ignore Lussura's presense, but he knew he couldn't do it forever. Sighing heavily, he set down his pen and stared up at the Sun guardian. "_I sealed the deal.."_ He muttered, not knowing whether or not to be happy about it, or not. Lussira simply smiled to himself and left the room, deciding to give the two boss' some breathing space, for now at least.

Xanxus, now alone, thought about what he just said. He sealed the deal, yes, but there was no way in Hell was letting the brunette think he was some softy. Growling at the thought, he left his work room and went down the hall until he arrived at Tsuna's bedroom door. Hesitating, which was unusual for him, but eventually pounded on the door, waiting for an answer.

Tsuna had no idea what the lion had on his mind, and even if she did, she knew she wasn't going to like it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the knock at her door, the young mafia boss had no idea what she was really getting herself into when she opened the door.

One minute, she was standing in front of her door, eye to eye with Xanxus before everything became a blur and there she was, violently being pinned against the nearest wall. Tsuna was going to call out, but a pained moan caught her vocal cords instead when she felt something sharp bite down on the sensitive skin of her neck. While Tsuna's free hand reached for the broad chest belonging to the wrathful man, Xanxus wasted no time in pushing the girl on her back on the bed, crawling on top of her in the process. Scared, the Vongola boss kept her hand pressed against the man's chest, as if it was a warning for him to stop while their fingers interlocked when he pinned her other hand to the soft comforters of the bed.

"_Xanxus st-"_ Her sentence was never allowed to be completed as Xanxus smashed their lips together, the brunette's lips feeling as if her lips were going to split open just from the sheer pressure of it all as she felt a strong, bold hand managed to spread her slim legs apart, much to the Mafia boss' protests. Once spread, his single hand traveled to her inner thigh, so close to her panty line and hooked his thumb underneath the side of it, hurriedly pulling it down and tossing it to the side only to be forgotten. After he had gotten rid of those, he began to get rid of the rest of her clothing, except he just wanted to rip them instead,he didn't want to get an earful of her shit if he did.

Tsuna wiggled her body about when she felt her clothes being removed. Sure, she heard of people who were _married _to do this sort of thing..but they weren't even married yet! Whining against the brute's lips before he almost uncharacteristically ran his warm wet tongue against her lower lip, as if asking for entry. However, she didn't feel as if he deserved it, so she promptly refused his request. Scowling, since that he didn't get what he wanted by asking nicely, he resorted back to his norm and dug his canine into the plump soft skin of her pale rosy lips, making her bleed. Yelping, but of course the yelp would be swallowed by Xanxus' mouth and he took the little chance he had while her mouth was open to flood her mouth with his tongue. Taken back, the Mafia boss felt herself grimace from the disgust of having someone else's tongue in her mouth..but she dealt with it, trying her best not to bite down just in case she were to anger him.

Letting go of her hand, his hands seemed to travel along her body pretty simply before they found the naked skin of her breasts just under her bra, not too gently kneading them in his large rough hands, causing the young brunette to let go of a muffled moan in ecstasy while their tongues did a sloppy dance. Sure, Tsuna was still young, her body was still annoyingly sensitive to touch but that was something she wasn't really expecting and the weirder part was, she was responding in such a way, it didn't even seem like she was the same person anymore. Everything was coming at her way too fast for her to really stop and think about what's really going on.

Smirking against her lips at the positive response he was given before pulling away from the kiss, a trail of saliva following close behind and removed the remaining articles of her clothing before his hand went in between her slim pale legs, teasingly stroking her. Hitching a breath, the brunette let out a small whining moan, her hips automatically moving against the movements against his hand while his thumb toyed with her clit and a few fingers managed to slip inside of her tight heated virginity.

"_Tch. Such a slut.."_ Muttering darkly against the skin of her breast, continuing to move his fingers against her and took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting shortly followed. Of course, Tsuna never managed to give a harsh reply because of all the moans and gasps that were escaping her mouth at this point, seemingly lost within the pleasure that the man was giving to her.

Growing bored, the lion pulled away, but not even close to finished just yet as he removed his clothing, laying against the bed and forced the young girl on top of him, leaving a bruising force against her frail hip bones. Tsuna, still somewhat dazed, hadn't even realised that Xanxus had no intention of stopping now as Xanxus was slowly but with great force, lowering the young brunette against his length, earning pained moans from the younger before she fully sheathed him. Letting out a loud groan, the bitch felt so tight against him..as if she were about to suffocate his dick with how tight she really was. Tsuna's body involuntarily shivering, waiting for her body to accept the other's mass inside of her small body..but Xanxus never waited for her to get used to the feeling before he forced her to start moving against him, his hips snapping up with brutal force.

Screaming out in pain, crystalline tears leaking out of her dark brown eyes as she dug her nails into his skin, being sure to leave marks. Eventually, her body began to get used to the feeling and her body mostly did the work while her own hips began to move, her hands resting at his biceps as she took over, moving her body up and down in accordance to his hips. With the two of them moving against one another, most of the movement sloppy and uncoordinated, the rest seemed to be under control and steady, since Xanxus had a hard time following Tsuna's lead and Tsuna vise versa it was difficult to settle on one easy going movement.

As time passed, Xanxus just gave up and allowed Tsuna to do all the work, his hands leaving bruises along her hips and thighs from constant squeezing and forceful movement. Tsuna's body was beginning to get used to the pain, even if it was her first time, she handled it well..except the blood she felt leak down her thighs every now and then as she continued to move. Sure, it was odd..but it felt so damn good.

Soon enough, Tsuna felt an unfamiliar heat pool in her stomach as she continued to move, her insides tightening up around Xanxus as she tried to keep moving, but found it more than difficult enough too before she slid down one more time, only managing to hear Xanxus groan and felt something surge inside of her, but she was in her own orgasmic high to realise that Xanxus had came inside of her. Breathing heavily, the Mafia boss collapsed against the lion, who pulled out of her and shoved her aside since she was asleep.

Getting out of the bed, he got dressed and took one more solid look at the girl, who seemed to look rather cute in the afterglow of her high and left the room and went back to his own. Feeling neither ashamed or accomplished for what he had done, but he got what he wanted, so that was all he really cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note, I've noticed a lot of you didn't like the fact that Xanxus basically raped Tsuna and it's come to my attention from the review(s) that it may have or may have not been a good idea.**

**And as it turned out to be, it wasn't. I had intended it to be this way, whether or not many of you hated and or liked it. Yes, it is the 21st century. Yes, Tsuna is the future Mafia boss, but she is still a woman. Yes, it was Tsuna's first time having sex. Yes, any girl would be screaming and fighting back, I will not deny that. Yes, we can all agree that Xanxus is a manwhore (to lighter terms, he gets all the bitches to lighter terms), but in the sexual situation I have placed Tsuna in, it was obvious who would be the dominant, seeing as Tsuna is that whiney, scared kid we all love and Xanxus is..I don't need to get into that since we all know who he is and it's the way I wanted it. Though, I could have made it a little more gentle, I can agree.**

**If you didn't like how I made the plot or how things were laid out, I'm sorry but I can't really change what happened (well, I could, but I would have nothing else to put in :D). I did not mean to offend anyone who has been raped or anything, but this is the way I wanted to be put out. Hell, I've seen enough rape fics on FF and no one bitches about them. **

**Well, hopefully you don't see me as some horrible person who wants to offend everyone and get into one big fight because of one chapter. I can only promise that things will get better as everything goes on C:**

**~x~**

No sunlight shone through the windows that next morning.

The Italian sky was covered in dark ominous clouds, threatening a downpour. It was the kind of thing that Tsuna was experiencing herself when she woke up; pain and confusion. Not only was her virginity just snatched away from her, she was raped. The sad part was, she _let _Xanxus do it.

Biting down on her lower lip, she examined her body, seeing every bruise and hickies he may have left behind, even her breasts were swollen and bruised from his rough touch. Tsuna couldn't even remember if he came inside of her or not..and she honestly didn't want to know. Feeling disgusted from the sweat and other bodily fluids that may have been lingering on her skin, she crawled out of the bed. Heading inside the bathroom and firmly locked the door, she didn't know why she did it. Maybe to bring some comfort to know that she would be somewhat safe.

With the mirrors help, she managed to get a better look at herself, auburn hair wild and stuck to her neck and back, pale porcelain skin battered and covered in bruises and her thighs red and sore from his harsh hold, her lips swollen and red, her bottom lip slightly split open from the forced kisses. Oh god..just from looking at herself, the Mafia boss just felt tears burn her dark brown eyes but it took all of her willpower not to start crying now, she could deal with Xanxus later..but for right now, she just wanted to get herself clean and just move on. Even that was a difficult thing for the brunette to really think about.

Turning on the hot water, she stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water to clean her body, to get rid of his sour touch. Running her shampoo and conditioner through her hair, she felt a little bit better, but not by much as she started to scrub away at her skin with her pouf that could have been drowned in her body wash. Even that couldn't erase what her skin and body went through. Once done, she simply let the hot water run over her, washing away the suds and the horrible memories along with them. Leaning against the wall, her eyes burned with the tears she's been trying to hold back. Sliding down onto the floor, she held her legs close to her body, the water mixed with her tears. Now, she couldn't tell if either salty tears or water were running down her face.

As she continued to cry, she heard a knock at her bathroom door, snapping her out of her wailing to hear who was at the door and shut off the water. _"Tsuna? Are you alright..?" _Lussuria's voice called through the wooden door and gave Tsuna some relief. Just as long as it wasn't Xanxus, she would live.

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine.."_ She called back, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her small body. When she guessed that no one responded back to her words, that Lussuria had left, leaving her alone once more. Not that she minded, out of all the members of the Varia, she liked Lussuria the most. He reminded her of her mom so much..especially since he was the unofficial mother of the Varia, just like her mom was the unofficial mother of the Vongola. Speaking of her mother, not once had she ever called her to check up to see if everything was alright..

Rubbing the water mixed tears away from her face, she stood back up, almost slipping a few times before she turned the water off, wrapping a towel around her slim body and walked out of the bathroom. Going through her bag, she managed to find her cell phone, wasting no time, she quickly scanned through her contacts and found her former home's phone number. Hearing it ring, she could only hope that someone would pick it up soon.

Back in Japan, of course it would be in utter chaos. What with Gokudera and Lambo fighting almost every two seconds, Reborn seemed at a loss without his student, but he could only assume that everything was going smoothly. Nana, still being the oblivious person she is, mindlessly cooking on the stove just as the phone began to ring.

With the incessant beeping, Gokudera just ignored Lambo for the time being and went to the wall where the phone was conveniently placed and answered it_. "Hello..?"_

Tsuna breathed a heavy sigh when someone finally picked up, hearing Gokudera's voice after it seemed like forever and finally found the voice to speak. _"H-hey Gokudera..I-is my mom there..?"_

Gokudera seemed to brighten up at the sound of the 10th's voice, but a frown appeared on his face when he heard that she didn't want to talk to him and went over to the stove, handing the phone to the cheery woman_. "Hello~?"_

Although she was happy that Gokudera understood, Tsuna was on the verge of tears as she heard her mothers voice ring on the other side, but it took all of her will power just not to seem weak_. "H-hey mom.." _

"_Oh! Tsu. How is everything over there~?"_ Like always, Nana didn't seem to notice that something was obviously wrong with her daughter, but she couldn't deny a slight tweek that something could have been.

Now, Tsuna was at a loss here. She didn't know whether or not to tell the truth about what had happened between Xanxus and herself, or just say she was homesick. Well, she would have to tell her eventually, because her mom was the only source of comfort right now. Honestly, being in a house filled with Assassins wasn't her keen idea for getting comfort. _"Oh, it's nice..I guess. Listen, I'm gonna come home for a couple weeks, I feel homesick..and I want to talk to about something. Face to face."_

Blinking, the older woman nodded, but it held no purpose because Tsuna wasn't able to currently see her. Looking at the others in the room at the corner of her eye, their faces masked with curiosity and worry. _"W-well, I'll meet you at the airport, alright? Just call when you're about to land.."_

"_Right..love you." _And with that, Tsuna hung up. Huffing, she tossed her phone to the side and quickly got dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt and sweater. Anything to cover up those shameful markings as she packed her bags of her belongings. This time, she was leaving and she wouldn't come back. No matter what. Calling a taxi to come pick her up, she hauled her suitcase down the stairs and to the front door, only to be noticed by Lussuria.

"_Going somewhere, Tsuna?"_ A seemingly worried tone filled the man's voice, halting the young Mafia boss in her tracks and nodded her head just as she opened the door. Everyone else in the lounge had come out, everyone, except Xanxus.

"_..I'm going home for a little while. I-I feel homesick."_ A simple lie. Yes, she did feel homesick, but it was more than that. She didn't want to be stuck in a house where her rapist was just down the hall from her every damn day!

Though, they seemed to have understood and let the girl leave. A clash of thunder and a boom of lightning filled the mansion with both horror and light. They simply thought it was just a case of homesickness, so they didn't bother asking her to stay in hopes that she'd get over it, but from the look in her eyes and face, it was so much more than that. So much more.

The ride to the airport was quiet and dull. Despite the rain slamming against the glass windows and the driver's annoying singing to the songs on the radio, everything was just racing through her mind. For once, the brunette didn't know what to do. Staring out the window, she could only hope that going home would be her best option, as long as she was far away from Xanxus, she'd be fine.

At the airport, ignoring the fact she was drenched by the rain and went to buy a ticket. Luckily, it wasn't as busy as the first time, but there was still the wait in between boarding and having bought her ticket, she could wait a little while, at least. Sitting down, she watched as couples passed by. Some with children, some with none but holding hands anyway as she slightly smiled, but the smile didn't last long and stared out the large windows. Most planes won't fly in horrible conditions like rain, but hopefully, her flight won't get delayed, because she didn't have a backup plan if it did.

After an hour or so, the plane for Japan was being called. Snapping out of her thoughts and gaze, the Mafia boss stood up from her seat and walked to the gate exit to board her plane. Handing the assistant her ticket, she walked onto the plane, feeling sickness overcome her as she placed her bag into a carrier above her and took her seat. Buckling her safety belt, she didn't really care about what was going on around her as she slowly felt herself losing consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
